


Chasing Fire

by What_Bias_List



Series: Love me Through the Music [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Indents have a very inconsistent relationship with existing on this site, Light Angst, Lucas is there for point two seconds, M/M, So is Johnny, markhyuck, that's about it, very frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Bias_List/pseuds/What_Bias_List
Summary: It's senior year and Mark is Going Through It.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Love me Through the Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736431
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Moving without getting any closer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of Lauv's song Chasing Fire because there was one line that SCREAMED MarkHyuck and I had to write it immediately so. Here it is I guess. Chapter two probably out tomorrow because I'm hopeless <3 Feedback is Very appreciated, and who knows, suggestions might make it into ch.2....

Senior year was coming to a close faster than Mark had prepared for. He had told himself over and over the past few months,  _ This is it. This is the Last One. Maybe ever. Make the most of it. _ And he tried, he really did. But really, nothing was under his control. Not having everything under control… now that was something Mark absolutely hated. Unless, of course, it was Donghyuck. 

That boy was like a raging fire, but unlike every other scattered thing, he put Mark at ease.  _ Fire brings warmth, brings light.  _ This is what Mark reminded himself of whenever he would start overthinking this one inconsistency, which happened more than he cared to admit. Donghyuck was exactly that to Mark. Warmth, and light. Something to look forward to on a dark night, something there to light the way for him even when the sun was out. 

Mark and Donghyuck had been inseparable almost since birth. Their parents had been neighbors for years before either of them were even a thought, and so they had remained the whole eighteen years of Mark’s life. Mark’s mom always joked that Donghyuck was like her second son, but that analogy had never seemed to fit for the two boys.  _ Soulmates, _ Donghyuck would say, incessantly. Mark made it a point to always roll his eyes at this, but would throw his arm around the other boy anyway. 

Despite their constant closeness, Mark and Donghyuck were one grade level apart, and naturally, had their own friends in their own grades. Mark would pretend that he wasn’t jealous, but he had to admit that he was a little worried that once he left for university, Donghyuck would grow distant, in favor of his friends at home. 

Donghyuck was adamant that,  _ NO, Mark, you’re my best friend, I’d never leave you for my side hoes, are you crazy? _ Although, regardless of his constant verbal reassurances, Mark was acutely aware that Donghyuck was clinging to him even more than usual. Not that Mark was complaining. No matter how much he shoved the younger boy away, and made faces at his pandering at school, Mark held onto every little touch and embrace like a lifeline. At home, where there was no one to tease or judge, the two boys, more often than not, found themselves wrapped up or simply overlapping in some way, never without the contact of the other. 

Mark tried to convince himself that this was normal, that this was something that everyone did with their friends at home, but the sane part of him knew that, no, this was something different. Special, unique.  _ Just for them.  _ And he knew that he would do anything to keep it just so. 

Despite all of his other friends pairing up and getting girlfriends (or boyfriends, which was honestly more often the case), Mark remained a party of one. (Donghyuck would argue,  _ Party of at LEAST one point five, Markle, honestly, I’m RIGHT HERE.)  _ Mark had to say, he kind of had a point. The two were together whenever possible, and they had made a pact when they were younger, solidifying their priorities: Each other over anyone else, no matter the relationship. ( _ It’s just a glorified “bros before hoes” situation, if you ask me, _ Mark had said last year when someone had brought it up again.)

Additionally, it was a rare occasion that new friends or acquaintances WOULDN’T ask if they were dating. It was bewildering, the first few times of hearing that, but it had become a sort of running joke among Mark and Donghyuck’s friends.  _ Really,  _ Mark thought,  _ It wouldn’t be that much of a stretch. _

Mark had known Donghyuck wasn’t at all interested in girls for years before the younger boy had actually said anything about it. It was only this past summer, sitting on one of the docks on the nearby lakeside. A simple, “ _ I’m gay.”  _ and a nod and an “ _ Okay.”  _ Mark would be lying if he said he himself was entirely straight, but if he was being honest, he wasn’t sure if there even was a label for his unique brand of emotional constipation. 

Sure, there were the few girls here and there, but now, Mark wasn’t really convinced that he actually liked them, and wasn’t just intimidated or looking up to them. On the other hand, there were the few friends he’d Felt about, in some kind of way. Lucas, with his perfect face, Johnny, with his damn personality. 

Really though, Mark wasn’t sure he’d ever really had a crush before… And he wasn’t sure he wanted one, either. The student in him rationalized, “ _ There’s no way you could maintain a healthy relationship AND balance schoolwork.”  _ Something else in his mind whispered, “ _ And Donghyuck… _ ” Mark blocked that part out before he started having another late night crisis. 

It really was late, he noticed, looking at the clock. 1:27, it read. It was a Thursday.  _ Losing sleep on a school night? In THIS economy??? _ Donghyuck’s voice echoed through Mark’s mind. Right on cue, Mark’s phone lit up. 

_ Incoming call: Ducky _

Mark answered, the corner of his mouth creeping up ever so slightly. 

“Hey, dumbass.”

“MARKLE, MY MOON, MY STARS, MY SOULMATE, WHAT, PRAY TELL, ARE YOU DOING UP???? YOU HAVE TESTS TOMORROW!!” 

Mark had to physically remove his phone from his ear to avoid lasting damage, rolling his eyes with a smile as he did so. 

“You have tests, too, stupid, or did you forget we have physics together?” Mark shot back, getting up to open his curtains. His window was only about twelve feet away from Donghyuck’s, and it had become a routine early on to chat by the windows on a call. Donghyuck was already at his window, and put his phone down to mime looking at a watch. 

“You’re late, young man.” His voice came through the phone, sounding a little bit tinny. 

Mark laughed. “Hey! Let’s remember who’s older here, first off. Second, you can’t expect me to magically know when you’re going to call, don’t tell me off.” Mark could see Donghyuck smiling through his own window, and sudden warmth filled his chest. As the two continued their banter, flipping each other off through the windows, Mark felt tension he didn’t know he was holding onto release, felt his toes stop tapping, felt his mind stop spinning. Talking with Donghyuck was always like this. Calming. Reassuring, like there was an unspoken promise of acknowledgement. 

Mark felt seen. Not watched, or looked at, like how he loathed being observed by others. Just. Seen. 

A few long moments of comfortable silence passed, and Mark glanced at the clock once more. 2:34.  _ Welp. There goes my good night's sleep.  _

“Go to sleep, Hyuck, it’s late, you need to rest.” Mark said, stifling a yawn as his body caught up with the time. 

“Mmkay, but only because I wanna have a braincell or two for tomorrow.” Donghyuck answered, stretching in the window. 

“Uh huh, like you had any to begin with.” Mark shot back. Tired as he was, there was no real malice behind the words, and Mark surprised himself with how soft his own voice sounded. 

“Brat, go away so I can sleep now.” Donghyuck’s sleepy voice filtered through Mark’s speakers as he held up a finger heart to the window. Mark copied him, saying his goodnights before hanging up. 

_ He was really going to miss this. _


	2. Something That I Never Wanna Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has feelings. He only panics a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but I got carried away and now this is the middle bit.

Mark was a diligent student, top of his class in nearly every subject, and everyone expected him to love school. He couldn’t disagree more, honestly. School was… a necessity, and he was only such a good student because his own dumb perfectionist mind wouldn’t let Mark slack off for more than two minutes. 

Fridays were always the worst. The impatience for the impending weekend was torture, and on top of that, Friday nights were Mark’s favorites, so the school day went by like cold molasses. Friday had always been the night that Mark and Donghyuck spent together, a tradition that had started when they were only about six. They would alternate which house they stayed at every week, and would usually only get to sleep after the sun had touched the eastern horizon. 

It was a Mark week this week, and despite it only being 10 A.M., Mark could already feel the restlessness settling in. First period had been hell, and second was already on its way to the top of Mark’s _Cursed Classes_ list. Mark sighed quietly in frustration, begging the clock to inch closer to fifth period. Fifth period was physics, which he had with Donghyuck. A welcome pause in the monotony of the daily grind of highschool, this was a class that Mark actually enjoyed, and on top of that, his teacher had made the mistake of placing him with Donghyuck for the entirety of the second semester. Naturally, it was more than a bit chaotic, but their grades were the best in the class, so the teacher had no real grounds to move them. _Thank God for that, I might die without him at this point,_ Mark thought to himself, barely catching the last phrase his calculus teacher uttered before the bell rang. 

Things collected hastily, Mark picked his way through the maze of students flooding the hallways. _This day could not end faster._

Mark barely managed to endure the next two hours, nearly collapsing into his physics seat. English was boring, as usual, history was a drag, and there was a substitute in music theory that knew next to nothing, and Mark was one hundred percent done with everyone. _Definitely not everyone,_ he thought to himself as he grinned, seeing Donghyuck sprint through the door just seconds before the bell rang, signaling the start of class. 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t turn up, why the rush?” Mark whispered when Donghyuck had managed to settle himself down. 

“Goddamn math teacher kept us late, now my hair’s a mess, I might sue.”

Mark laughed. “Ah yes, ‘cause being late for class isn’t reason enough.”

Donghyuck shot Mark a reproachful look. “Hey now, I wasn’t even late! It’s BECAUSE I wasn't even late that my hair is messed up in the first place.” The pair quieted as the teacher began their lesson, but the silence was filled with humor. 

The class went by disappointingly quickly, despite being a double period. Sharing a speed round of their signature handshake, the two friends parted for their next classes, shouting reminders of the night’s plans as they went. 

Mark spent the rest of his day in a bit of a daze, so distracted by his own impatience that he barely noticed when the last bell rang. Snapping out of his mind, he made a beeline for the front doors of the school, keeping an eye out for Donghyuck as he went. Mark felt his phone buzz, and spared it a quick glance.

_Ducky_

_yo im out by the sidewalk haul ass_

  
  


_Me_

_coming comingggggg_

_tf did u get out so fast_

_pure unadulterated power of will and the promise of_

_spending time with my ~~*soulmate*~~_

_i see u_

_creep_

  
  


Mark had barely gotten his phone back in his pocket when he felt himself being tackled. Hastily throwing his arms around his assailant to keep from falling over, he registered the slightly muted vanilla scent that put him immediately at ease. 

“I MISSED YOUUUUUU!” Donghyuck’s voice rang in Mark’s ear, simultaneously deafening Mark and putting a grin on his face. 

“You saw me like, two hours ago, calm down drama queen.” Mark responded, the sarcasm dripping from his words contradicting the arms now wrapped tighter around the younger boy. 

“Yeah, and? What’s your point, mister?”

Mark made no reply except a violent roll of his eyes. The pair separated partway, turning to walk down the sidewalk towards their block, arms still slung haphazardly over shoulders, wrangling backpacks. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Donghyuck asked. “I mean, tonight, what should we even do?”

Mark pondered that for a moment. Part of their tradition was to never plan anything farther than days of the week and vague ideas before an event, so neither of them would back out last minute. It was warm today, he noticed. 

“D’you think it’s warm enough for the docks?” Mark wondered aloud. The docks were one of the pair’s favorite places, when the weather allowed. Mark could feel Donghyuck practically vibrate with excitement at his question. “I’ll take that as a yes from the queen.”

“We haven’t been to the docks in YEARS, Mark, YEARS, we HAVE to go!” Donghyuck screeched, furthering the damage to Mark’s eardrums. 

“Okay, it has not been years, Hyuck, it's been, like, eight months tops.” Mark said, but he had to admit, it did feel like more than that. That was apparently enough of a plan for Donghyuck, so they returned to their constant banter that lasted them until Mark’s house. 

As soon as Mark turned the key in the door, Donghyuck was pushing his way inside Mark’s house, tossing his shoes on the mat and running up the stairs towards Mark’s own room. Mark had learned early on that trying to slow his best friend down _ever_ was not a good idea. Not that anything bad would happen, it just wouldn’t work. Instead, Mark just calls up the stairs, “Save me a spot, would ya?” It wasn’t even a question in Mark’s mind what Donghyuck had planned for the next hour or so. It was another part of their routine. Fridays were for late nights and cuddles, and Mark would be damned if anyone tried to change that. ( _Not that anyone would, of course, but hey, Mark was attached to this specific aspect of his life thanks very much._ ) 

Following Donghyuck up the stairs and turning into his own room, Mark was greeted with a soft smile, and Donghyuck making little grabby hands at him from the bed. Rolling his eyes for what must have been the billionth time that day, Mark dropped his backpack by his desk and paced towards the other boy, who was sprawled over a solid seventy percent of the bed.

“What did I say about saving me a space, huh?” Mark said, raising an eyebrow. Donghyuck huffed, but rolled onto his side, back facing the wall. Mark flung himself into the remaining space, and Donghyuck wasted no time throwing one arm over Mark’s waist and placing his free hand in Mark’s hair, toying with it softly. 

Mark’s bed was plenty big enough for the both of them, but they lay face to face, noses almost touching. This was Mark’s favorite feeling in the entire world. ( _Not that he’d ever tell anyone, though.)_ There was something special in the way that Donghyuck’s chaos calmed in these moments, how it was like a switch flipped, leaving him with only sweetness and care. Normally, Mark liked to be the leader, whether on projects or in conversation, but here, he was content to let Donghyuck lead. 

“C’mere, I’m sleepy.” Donghyuck mumbled, pulling Mark closer so that his head would rest just under Donghyuck’s chin. Mark made a little hum, already almost dozing off himself. 

It wasn’t long before the two were asleep, limbs tangled in limbs, hands tangled in hair. 


	3. I'm Chasing Fire When I'm Running After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decides to be impulsive.

Mark had always been a light sleeper, which, he figured, was part of why he had such an issue with sleep itself. This time, he was awoken by the sound of his front door opening, signaling that his mother had gotten home. Mark knew the drill. He knew she would see that both boys were there, and that she would start dinner in about half an hour.

Blinking sleep from his eyes, Mark realized how close he really was to Donghyuck. He didn’t move, afraid that he’d wake his best friend from the sleep he probably needed. Instead, Mark opted to just look at the boy in front of him, tracing his eyes over every little mole and freckle on his face. 

_ He’s so beautiful… _ Mark thought, before he realized what he was even thinking. He knew he was right, though. Mark’s mind began pulling up memories from the past few months, selecting those that would justify its own point. Lost in the images of Donghyuck in his head, Mark smiled, refocusing on the real Donghyuck right in front of him. A warm feeling pooled in his chest, making Mark feel light and bubbly. 

This was not a new feeling, he noticed. This is what Mark felt whenever Donghyuck laughed, whenever he smiled at Mark like the stars were in his eyes, whenever their hands brushed, walking to or from school. Mark’s eyes went wide as the meaning of his realization hit him. 

_ So this is what love feels like… _

Well shit. 

Trying to calm his suddenly racing heartbeat, Mark took a few deep breaths. It did nothing to help his situation. Beside him, Donghyuck sighed, snuggling himself closer into Mark’s chest. Mark decided that since he was almost definitely screwed regardless of what he did, he’d just go back to sleep. He knew his mom would come wake them up for dinner anyway. Before he knew it, Mark was already passed out. 

“Hey, sleepyhead, time for dinner.”

Donghyuck’s voice floated into Mark’s sleep clouded head, soft and low. Mark’s eyes flew open, all of his previous thoughts rushing into his mind all at once. Seeing Donghyuck’s face directly in front of his own brought sudden heat to Mark’s face.  _ This was NOT normal, _ Mark concluded, but hey, what the hell, this was probably healthy, given the pitiful amount of exercise his heart got on a regular basis. 

“Let’s eat, then,” Mark finally managed to respond, gently disentangling himself from the other boy and forcing himself to his feet, shaking off whatever the hell weirdness he was feeling. Donghyuck hauled himself up after Mark, and the two made their way down the stairs to the kitchen, where dinner was awaiting them. 

The two ate quickly, remembering their appointment with the docks. Their meal was interrupted only by Donghyuck’s repetition of, “Mark, your mother is a saint,” and Mark laughing it off with a “Why don’t you tell her yourself, dumbass?”

Plates in the dishwasher and blankets gathered, Mark hollered their plans to go to the docks to his mother, who acknowledged them with a yelled “Be safe!”. Mark grabbed the car keys off of their hook on the wall and gestured with his head towards the door, motioning for Donghyuck to follow him out. 

The docks were only about a mile away from Mark’s house, but he knew they were going to be out past dark, and there was no way he was making a tired Donghyuck march all the way home carrying blankets, so driving it was. Blankets were piled in the backseat, and off they were. 

The drive was only about five minutes with traffic, and Donghyuck talked the entire way. 

“We haven’t been out here in aaageeess, Mark, I’m so excited, I hope there’s a decent sunset or something…” 

Mark just laughed, saying, “Calm down, Hyuck, the docks are still gonna be there next week, it’s not a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know.” Donghyuck feigned offense, and swatted Mark’s arm, causing a mini swarm of butterflies to erupt in Mark’s stomach. Again, Mark realized that this was not a new occurrence, but he was now painfully aware of its significance. 

Mark parked the car in the parking lot by the lake, surprised to see that the lot was nearly deserted. 

“It’s kinda weird how empty it is here, it’s so nice out, you’d think people would be swarming out here.” Mark noted aloud, prompting Donghyuck’s nod of agreement. 

“I’m here for it though, it can just be us two tonight.” The younger boy shot finger guns at Mark, winking as he did so. Mark raised one eyebrow, and trying to ignore his racing heart, jabbed a finger towards Donghyuck’s waist, earning a screech. Mark chased after him, herding him towards their favorite dock, the only one that was centered on the end of the lake, providing the best view of all sides. 

After barrelling around for a few minutes, Donghyuck called it quits and jogged down to the end of the dock, laying out a blanket before sitting down. Mark took his time joining him, opting to roll with his emotions and just take a moment to admire how the low sun lit up Donghyuck’s hair to give him a little halo. 

“If we don’t get a decent sunset, we’ll at least get to see the stars tonight,” the boy in question stated, pointing at the sky. It was exceptionally clear for late spring, and Mark wasn’t about to complain. He sat down next to Donghyuck, folding his legs under him in the “criss-cross-applesauce” pose. 

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the sun get lower and lower in the sky. Silence turned to their Friday Recap bit, a part of their weekly tradition that they completed even over the holidays, when Mark travelled to Canada to be with his extended family. 

“English is kicking my entire dummy thick ass right now, you would not BELIEVE some of the bullshit I have to put up with in that class,” Donghyuck was in the middle of a rant, when he suddenly gasped. Mark followed his gaze to the sky, which had painted itself in beautiful shades of pink, orange, and gold. 

“It’s so gorgeous…” Donghyuck breathed, eyes wide, like he was trying to imprint the sight on his mind forever. 

“Your face is gorgeous,” Mark said, but the teasing tone he intended never came through. Donghyuck turned to look at him, confusion evident on his face. 

“What did you say?” He asked, seeming genuine. Mark silently thanked his lucky stars, and replied, “Oh, I just said ‘yeah, it is gorgeous.’”

Mark thought he saw something akin to disappointment flash across Donghyuck’s face, but it was gone before he could be sure. The two boys sat quietly, watching as the colors in the sky faded to purple, then dark blue, then nearly black, little pinpricks of light twinkling on the dark canvas. 

Mark started a little, feeling sudden warmth on his left side. Glancing over, he realized Donghyuck had pressed himself into Mark, resting his head on his shoulder. Mark felt his heart rate pick up for the thousandth time in the past hour alone, but didn’t move away. 

“I’m going to miss this, ya know, after…” Donghyuck almost whispered the words. Mark felt a wave of some feeling he had no name for wash over him as the other boy continued. 

“I know I’ll still be able to call you whenever I want, and you best believe I will, but this… I just want to stay here forever with you, and never leave.”

Mark felt all the air leave his lungs like he’d been punched. “I won’t be going that far, Ducky, the school is only like twenty minutes away.” 

“Yeah, but still.”

“I know.”

Mark’s hand found Donghyuck’s under their shared blanket, and he felt, more than heard, the other boy’s breath stutter. Mark turned his head to look Donghyuck fully in the face, and suddenly nothing mattered but him. Mark would do anything to protect the spark in those beautiful eyes, to be able to tangle his own fingers in Donghyuck’s soft brown hair whenever he wanted, to hold him close whenever he needed it. 

For once in his life, Mark Lee was going to be impulsive. His free hand moved to cup Donghyuck’s face, and his eyes traced the honey skin up to meet Donghyuck’s eyes, which were full of a burning fire Mark didn’t really understand. When Mark was sure Donghyuck wasn’t going to look away, he took a breath. 

“Can I-” Mark was cut off by soft lips on top of his own. It took a few seconds for him to fully process that he was being kissed, but once that made it through his mind, Mark came to his senses. 

Donghyuck was already moving away, but Mark slid his hand into the other’s hair and pulled him back, chest filling up with that familiar warm feeling when he felt a sigh against his lips. 

Mark felt alive. Kissing Donghyuck, Mark surrendered himself to the flame that was his other half, his  _ soulmate _ . Kissing Donghyuck was, quite literally, Mark’s favorite song. 

_ I’m chasing fire when I’m running after you _

_ You got that something that I never wanna lose, lose, yeah _

_ It's like dancing when the song's already over _

_ Moving without getting any closer, oh oh oh oh _

_ I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you _

Maybe, Mark thought, that was his favorite song for that very reason. After all, Donghyuck had always been Mark’s fire, and he was burning brighter than ever. 

Unfortunately, even fire needs air, and Mark needed to pull away. Donghyuck wouldn’t let him go far, though. Foreheads resting against each other, noses brushing, the two boys sought closeness like never before. After a moment, Mark found it in him to speak.

“I think I’m in love with you, Lee Donghyuck.”

“That’s good, because I know I’m in love with you, Mark Lee.” Mark could hear the smile in Donghyuck’s voice without even looking, and he wondered if this was what being high was like. 

A piercing  _ Ding! _ came from Mark’s phone, and he sighed. 

“That’s probably mom.” He checked, and he was right. 

_ Mother Dearest _

__

__ _ I know you two would be perfectly fine by yourselves but it’s  _

__ _ late, and it’s getting chilly, so be back soon, okay? <3 _

_ Me _

_ gotcha, on our way soon _

“We gotta pick this back up at home, ‘kay?” Mark said, his voice a little raspy from all of the emotions ( _ and probably the kissing) _ . He felt Donghyuck nod, and he helped him to his feet, keeping a firm hold on one of his hands. Fingers intertwined, hair messy, the pair made their way back to Mark’s car. 

If Mark’s mom saw them kissing on the way into the house, she didn’t say anything. 

Never without Donghyuck’s touch, Mark shut the door to his room and set a soft playlist going. Donghyuck pulled Mark to his bed, all innocent touches and soft kisses. After a few songs, Mark heard the starting notes of Chasing Fire. 

“Listen, Hyuck, it’s like this song was meant for you.” He stated, a little breathlessly, placing a light kiss against Donghyuck’s neck. Mark felt Donghyuck’s arms wrap around him and pull him close as the chorus started. “You’ve always been my fire, Hyuck, I was just too stupid to realize, and now that I do, I know that I love you more than anything else in the entire world, and I promise you, I will never let myself lose you. And you’re never, ever, going to lose me, d’you hear me?”

“Fire is nice, but I’d settle for being your boyfriend.” Donghyuck’s voice was shaking, barely holding back the ocean of emotion he was feeling. 

“I think I could add that to the title.” Mark said, shifting himself to mimic their position from earlier, legs tangled, hands in hair. 

Mark would be lying if he said he didn’t sleep better that night than he had in years, in the arms of his soulmate, his best friend, his fire,  _ his Donghyuck _ . Mark promised himself the next morning, still tangled up in the other boy, he would keep chasing fire until the day he died. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm considering doing this story over, switching POV... what do you think?


End file.
